


Twins

by shieraseastar03



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healing, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieraseastar03/pseuds/shieraseastar03





	Twins

Lying on her stomach, with her shirt up to her breasts, Asterin was not used to this kind of help. Aelin and Manon had brought in the best, including Yrene, to help her throughout her pregnancy.

  
  
“I am going to smear this gel along your abdomen. It will help me sense your witchling. Her heartbeat, her size. Everything. But I need you to relax, Asterin.” Yrene said, sitting next to her. Manon, who was up by Asterin’s head, smoothing down her hair, said, "Will it affect the witchling in...”. Yrene interrupted, “No. I promise you. Your witchling will not feel it nor will she be affected by this gel.”

  
  
Manon lowered her eyes. But thank the gods, she didn’t say anything. But it was Gavriel who said, “I will keep your promise as bond. Nothing better happen to her or the witchling". Asterin relaxed her muscles, letting herself become loose, holding Gavriel’s hand. The gel was cool on her stomach. Yrene smoothed it out, it covered her entire abdomen. 

 

She was barely showing, just an inch or two at fourteen weeks. But apparently, her scent was driving all the fae nuts. They were all overbearing. Including Aelin, but especially Gavriel. He hasn’t left her side. But when he had to leave, Either Rowan or Aelin, and always Sam, was with her.  
  
Yrene’s slender hands motioned around her stomach as Asterin closed her eyes.  “Yes. Right size. Steady strong heartbeats. They’re healthy and perfect”. Yrene took a soft towel and wiped away the remaining gel. 

  
  
Wait.  
  
Wait.  
  
They.  
  
Plural. 

  
  
Asterin opened her eyes and grabbed Yrene’s wrist. “You said they. As in more than one". Yrene nodded. “Yes. You are having twins. In about four to six weeks, you’ll even know their genders.” Gavriel went still, “Twins?”. “Yes lion-boy that’s what she just said. Quit chasing your tail and you’d learn a few new things" Manon snapped at Gavriel. He growled at her, but still held Asterin’s hand, bending down to kiss her forehead.

  
  
“It would appear the gods granted you twins to try to make up for your lost witchling" Yrene said kindly, as Asterin let go of her wrist.

  
  
There was such profound joy wrapping itself around her heart. While nothing could make up for her lost witchling, it was twins.

  
  
Please, please let them live, Asterin sent up a silent prayer to the goddess. Do what you want with me, just let them live.  
  



End file.
